A Second Chance
by One Lost Girl
Summary: Killian Jones is a single dad, struggling to raise his daughter the best he can. The time has come for his little girl to start school and meet her new teacher Emma Swan. CaptainSwan. Modern.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello there! Missed me?**_

 _ **Well for those who have been waiting for this fic for a while now, I am sorry that it took me so long to upload. But it's here now! Have in mind that it's just a carefree story with no much of a plot. Just some cuteness so we can all have some fun ;)**_

 _ **Since this story isn't fully written yet, I am completely open to suggestions and ideas. You will help me a lot if you let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Enjoy :D**_

* * *

"Daddy Daddy, wake up!"

Killian let a soft groan escape his throat as the small body fall with a thud on his stomach. It wasn't a strange thing for him to get awaken from his daughter's loud and cheery voice often in the mornings. Sometimes bouncing on his bed happily. Or even stepping on him by accident in her attempt to get his attention like now.

He peered at his daughter with one eye open "What is it little love? why all the fuss?"

The girl raised her head from her daddy's stomach where it got buried moments earlier and pushed few strands of her long golden hair from her face with her little hand. "You got to get up Daddy! It's my first day at school!"

"Mmm, it's still early" Killian said and pulled the girl into his arms covering her with the blanket. "Go back to sleep".

"No!" The little one yelled as she tried to free herself from her daddy's grip, kicking and tossing around with everything she got. Her overdramatic try made Killian burst into laughing. "We gona be late! Come on Daddy!" finally she let herself free and she jumped out of the bed just in case her dad was planning on capturing her again.

With a smile sill on his face Killian spoke "Oh my! We don't want that baby, now do we?" he asked his daughter who was standing at the feet of the bed now with her arms crossed in front of her chest full of determination and shook her head 'no' to her father's question.

"well, I better get up then" he said as he pulled the covers away "did you brush your teeth?" Killian asked and saw the eyes of his daughter go wide in realization before she turned around fast as lightning and run off with her little socked feet.

* * *

"Notebook check. Pencil check. Eraser check" Killian smiled at his daughter from his place in the kitchen where he was filling a big glass with orange juice for her, while she was placing with extra care her things that she would possibly need, in her too big for her, Rapunzel back pack, getting ready for school.

He looked at her for a moment longer wishing her mother would be there to live this big moment of her first day in school with him. His chest tighten for the little girl who wouldn't live that joy either, but he decided to push those sad thoughts away since he didn't want to bring her or himself down today.

"Sophie, baby, come sit and have breakfast, we'll check your things together later." He promised with a smile and the little girl bounced happily towards the table where she climbed on a chair and dig into her cheerios right away. With a spoonful still in her mouth she attempted to speak, but as long as she realized that milk spilled out of her mouth ending up in her bowl again, she closed her mouth immediately.

That made Killian chuckle "Be careful now, or you'll ruin your favorite jacket"

Sophia looked down at her clothes which she put extra effort in choosing for the importance of the day, to make sure that nothing had been ruined. After fifteen minutes of debating with her father if she should wear her Cinderella uniform all complete with the crown and everything, Killian had convinced her that she wouldn't want her pretty dress to get dirty or ripped while running around and playing with other kids at the kindergarten.

So now she was dressed in tight jeans, her pink chucks and her favorite blue fuzzy, zip up jacket that her uncle Liam bought for her. Her long blond hair was pulled up in a pony tail that Killian took care of. He never had imagined that he'd be the one who would brush his daughter's hair, pick her clothes, buy her pretty hair ties or other girly thing that usually a girl does with her mother. But it's funny how things come to you sometimes, and here he was doing all those things and he would do them for more years to come.

"Daddy?" Sophia asked with empty mouth this time and snapped Killian out of his thoughts. "can I take Buttercup with me at school?" Buttercup was Sophia's favorite teddy bear, she had this toy since the day she was born. That's the toy Sophia's mother used to let Killian know they were having a baby. Since they didn't know the gender yet, the bear was creamy colored and had a red scarf around its neck. The day Sophia was born Killian put it in her crib and her tiny fingers grabbed the hand of the teddy bear tight. She never parted from it since then.

"Sure you can sweetie. Just be careful not to lose Buttercup, put her in your backpack to keep her safe. But why you wana take her with you? You gona meet a lot of kids today, you gona make new friends and play…" Killian asked her while he was putting away the plates from their finished by now breakfast.

"She has never seen a school before!" the girl muttered while she was looking into the bears eyes that she was holding in her hands. "She wants to see how it's like…" she told her father but Killian could tell that something was wrong with her explanation and that she was thinking of something else.

He kneeled in front of her and she turned to look her dad "Sweetie what's wrong?"

The little girl hesitated for a moment but slowly she turned around to face her father when she finally said with low voice "What if the other kids don't like me? I can still have buttercup to play with" she explained and a part of Killian's heart broke in thousand pieces that his girl would think that she was not worth liking.

"Baby…" he said and raised her face to look at him placing a finger under her chin. " Of course they gona like you, they gona love you! You are the most adorable person I know, it's impossible not to like you! You'll see, every kid in school today they gona want to play with you" The little girl smiled and made Killian smile as well, happy that he could chase her worries away. Isn't that what father's suppose to do for their children? He wouldn't know how, he was still learning, but he would damn well try. "You can still take Buttercup with you though, just to feel safe, if you want to"

Sophia placed her little hands on either side of Killian's face and smiled even more "Okay Daddy" and with a small kiss on his cheek she hoped off the chair and run to the living room to finish getting her backpack ready.

Few moments later when they were leaving the apartment, Sophia already on the hallway with her backpack on and Killian was closing the door behind them, he saw Buttercup sitting on the couch and smiled.

* * *

"Alright sweetie, daddy has to leave now, are you gona be okay?" Killian asked Sophia while they were standing right out of her classroom. Killian made sure to settle everything with the school before he goes so his daughter won't have any trouble to find her classroom or to know where the principal's office was.

The little girl nodded and her dad crouched down to her eye level to make sure she was settled. "Don't hesitate to ask your teacher to call me if everything happens okay?, the school has my number. You don't have to worry about anything, if anyone tell you something you don't like just say it to your teacher, alright baby?" Killian rubbed her arms up and down more to comfort himself.

He knew that she had no fear at all about her first day, she was a brave kid and very smart for her age. She wouldn't have trouble. But the hard thing was for him to let her go. He never separated from his daughter like that before.

Whenever he was at work, His brother Liam was keeping her with him at the book store he own. Sophia was having the best time looking at fairytale books around the store, being with her favorite uncle who was spoiling her with treats and Killian could have the peace of mind that his little girl was safe and having fun.

But now she was about to be all alone with people she never met before. Would she be comfortable? Would she be safe? Would she go to her teacher if some other kid was harassing her? "I'll be all right daddy, don't worry" she ensured him and Killian agreed nodding his head.

"okay, I'll pick you up after work, don't go out of school unless you see me, promise?"

"Yes I promise. Bye Daddy" she smiled at him and as hard as it was Killian raised himself on his feet again and away from his daughter.

"Bye Princess, I love you"

"Love you too daddy"

* * *

"oh! It was amazing daddy! We played hide and seek, I made a new best friend, Olivia, we learn a song, and Ms Emma told us to draw a picture with our family and give it to our parents when we get home. I drew you this daddy!" Sophia's excited voice was filling the car, while she didn't stop rumbling since she got in when Killian had picked her up from school twenty minutes ago.

She told him all about her day, about her new friends, her teacher. Killian didn't had a chance to meet her yet, but Sophia took his ears with all the wonderful things this new teacher is. How kind and sweet she was, how good she was with them, how funny she was, how many great games she knows, how pretty she was, and the list had no end.

Killian couldn't find it in him to get annoyed by his daughter nonstop talking since she seemed to be so happy and cheerful about her new experience. No matter how tired he had been himself, he just nodded and smiled and laughed at his little girl's enthusiastic talking.

"Wow! You gona be a painter when you grow up? This is a masterpiece, bunny!" Killian told her as he peeked at the drawing that Sophia was waving around for him to see. There was a house with red roof and red windows, a blue door and a tree next to it. There was also a cat in the picture and there was an imitation of himself and Sophia with their names on top of their heads.

"Nah, silly daddy, I told you that I'm gona be a musician like you!" she wiggled her nose and Killian focus back on the driving with a smile on his lips.

"And what about this one?" Killian asked her pointing to another drawing that was peaking out of her backpack. Sophia took the paper out and raised it to look at it.

"Ethan painted this for me" the picture was showing a robot kind of monster blowing fire through its mouth.

"And who is this Ethan?" Killian asked with one eyebrow raised

"A boy from my class" Sophia said naturally and put the picture back in her bag

"Hmm just a boy? Should I be worry about the lad?"

"Daaaaaaad!"

Killian couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. He knew it was funny now, but it wouldn't be long till this kind of matters would keep him awake night after night. It was just his fate as the father of his precious little girl. But he had time for that later in the years to come. He could tease her for now.


	2. Chapter 2

The vibrating sound from Killian's cell phone captured his attention and he took a look at it from where he was standing to his desk where it was laying. When he saw 'school' written on the screen he hurried to pick it up feeling the panic creeping up on him. "Hello?"

"Hello is this Mr. Jones?"

"Yes, that's me. Sophia's dad, something happened?" Killian asked with shaky voice, worried beyond limits.

"No need to panic Mr. Jones. I'm Sophia's teacher…" the woman from the other end started but Killian interrupted her

"Is Sophia okay?"

"Sophia is fine, no need to worry. You just need to come around for something that came up. Is it all right for you to meet up when you come pick up Sophia?"

"Ehm…sure." Killian scratched his head confused. What was this woman not telling him?

"Thank you Mr. Jones, see you then. Have a good day"

"Good day to you too"

He hung up the phone and looked around at the class with his students who were waiting for him to say something.

"Ahh...well, I guess no harm to finish up a little earlier today guys. Just practice on the new chords and I'll see you all tomorrow"

With that, few seconds later Killian was left in an empty classroom, still worried and confused about the strange phone call, so he packed up his guitar and headed for the kindergarten as soon as possible.

Killian waited until all the kids emerged

* * *

the classroom and he let himself in, finding there his daughter sitting on her desk and a woman who he assumed was her teacher.

"Daddy!" the little girl exclaimed happily as she run to her dad and he meet her half way picking her up and giving her a kiss of her cheek

"Hello little love" he smiled at her and she placed her little arms around his neck

"You must be Mr. Jones" the woman said and gave him her hand to greet him.

He shook it and said "That's me, you can call me Killian though"

The woman smiled "I'm Emma Swan, nice meeting you. Sophia speaks a lot about you"

"Really?" he looked at the girl in his arms "I hope only good things little love?" The girl giggled. "So what is it that you needed to see me for?" Killian couldn't wait any longer to know what the problem was.

"Ehm, Sophia? Do you want to go play in the sand box while I talk with your dad for a while?" her teacher asked and the little girl nodded before she wiggle out of her father's embrace and run off to the sand box witch wasn't out of view but far enough for them to talk without her listening.

"Have a seat, please" Emma told him and took a seat behind her desk as well. "So, the thing is…Sophia got into a fight today" Killian's eyes widen in surprise and terror. Sophia was never violent and the last thing he was expecting was to hear that his sweet little daughter was fighting with someone. "To ease you, she didn't get hurt or anything, neither have she hurt anyone. She just pushed a boy in the yard this morning, the boy fell back but he is okay, he fallen into the grass so no harm done. But I tried to ask Sophia what happen and she didn't want to tell me."

Killian rubbed his stubbles as he was thinking what could possibly made his daughter act like that "I watch the kids all the time when they are out and I didn't see this boy doing something to her, so I'm assuming he said something to her. But neither Sophia, or him said anything."

"I apologize about my daughter's behavior."

"It's okay Mr. Jones, these kinds of things happen all the time, we just wanted you to know so you can help her understand how she should treat the other kids."

"Of course, I'll talk to her"

"All right, and if you can manage to make her tell you what started this, so we can settle any possible problem, that would be great" The woman smiled at Killian and he returned the smile. Beyond his anxiety about the incident he could tell that Sophia was in good hands with this woman as a teacher.

"I'll try to find out Miss Swan,… ow I'm sorry, or is it Mrs? clearly in a nervous state Killian scratched behind his ear in an adorable way that made Emma laugh.

"It's miss actually, but since you want me to call you Killian, what you say we make a deal and you call me just Emma? We gona be seeing each other often I guess anyway" she said adorably, Killian thought as he got up and she did as well.

"Of course, Emma" he gave her his hand once again and said "I'll talk to Sophia, thank you".

"You are welcome, Killian".

And with that he nodded and left the room to find his daughter who was still covered in sand and she was trying to make a pile stand with her shovel.

* * *

Sophia had just taken her shower and she was standing in front of the bathroom mirror in her pajamas while Killian was blowing dry her long blond curls. Few minutes later he turned off the blow dryer and smoothed down his daughter's hair with his fingers.

"So do you know what Miss Emma wanted to tell me today?" he asked her looking at her in the mirror while he was standing behind her.

The girl shook her head 'no' but Killian could tell that she felt some kind of fear, maybe that she would get punished for what she did, when her eyes went wider.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around on the stool she was standing while he looked down on her "Sweetie, it's okay, you can tell me" he said with a soft voice while the little girl looked down at her toes and wiggled them.

"Come on let's sit and talk okay?" Sophia nodded and took her dad's hand as she hopped from the stool and followed him in the living room where he sat on the couch and pulled her on his lap. Killian pushed away few strands of hair that had fallen to her eyes "What happened with that boy, huh?".

Killian saw his daughter taking in a deep breath and letting it out dramatically before she spoke "Neal saw the drawing I made you yesterday, when Miss Emma told us to draw our family. And he said that's not a family because there wasn't a mommy".

Killian saw the sadness in his little girl's eyes and felt his heart ache for what she had to go through and what she would possibly deal with for the rest of her years in school with silly kids talking without thinking.

"But I told him that I don't have a mommy anymore because she died" Sophia raised her shoulders to prove her point "And he laughed at me, so I pushed him." she lower her head avoiding her father's eyes, afraid that he would yell at her.

"Oh little love" Killian took her in his arms and tighten his grip around her burying her in his chest "This boy shouldn't laugh at you, and he had no right saying what he said. We _are_ a family and we love each other so much that no other family is stronger than we two are!" Sophia's face lifted looking at Killian's eyes from her place in his embrace. "And never forget that your mommy would never, ever leave you because she wanted it, she loved you very much baby. And if she could, she would be with you every day of your life"

Killian did his best to smile at the little girl, no matter how hard it was at the moment, to make her feel better. He knew times like that would come in their bumpy life, and there would be moments when Sophia would have questions about her mom, why she had to go away. And Killian always tried to explain to her as best he could the situation, since when she was very little and started to understand.

He also tried hard to fill the role of the father and the mother all by himself so his little girl would never feel unloved, helpless or non taken care of. While at the same time he had to deal with the feelings of the loss himself.

"Daddy? Am I in trouble for pushing Neal?" she asked with a regretted voice.

"Of course not sweetie." Killian stroke her hair as he spoke "But you won't do anything like that again all right? When someone messes with you, you'll just go to your teacher, no more pushing kids or hurt them okay?" The girl nodded. "And don't worry about this boy, Neal. I'll talk with your teacher and make sure his parents learn about this." He assured her.

"I love you daddy" Sophia squeezed him with all her strength and Killian could feel a relief, because no matter how clueless he was most of the times in how to handle things as a father, he was sure he did something right.

"I love you too princess"

"Can we watch little mermaid with dinner?"

Killian had to laugh at the sudden change of topic "If you help me make the pizza, then we can"

Sophia escaped from his hug to stand up on the couch. "Deal" she said as she extended her hand for her dad to shake it.

* * *

The soft knock on the door made Emma look up from some papers before Killian's voice made her jump. "uhm sorry if I startled you" he offered with a smile playing around his lips.

Emma closed the file she was holding and focused on him "No no, it's okay. I was just absorbed by this" she pointed to her papers "and I didn't hear you coming" she smiled back at him and Killian stared at her for a moment longer than necessary. Noticing the golden tresses around her shoulders shinning with the window light behind her.

"Um I just dropped Sophia and I was wondering if you have some spare time to talk?" he said hesitant.

Emma peeked at her watch nodded "Sure, kids have gymnastics the first hour so I'm not needed before 9:30, do you wana grab a coffee across the street?"

Killian's smile widen even more "that would be nice"

"All right" Emma just said before she grabbed her jacket and purse and led the way.

* * *

"I can't believe Neal said that" Emma mattered while she run her finger on the hem of the cup in her hands. "How is Sophia?"

Killian looked up from his latte, in her deep green eyes "She wasn't as upset, about what he said, as I expected her to be. Probably because she felt guilty after pushing that kid. She knew it was wrong, but she never had anyone making fun of her before either, so I guess that was her first reaction."

"I'll talk to Neal and his parents this afternoon already, don't worry Killian. And I'm so sorry, I had no idea about Sophia's mom. The files about the new children of the school are still in the process so I had no chance to read about each. If I knew I would have make sure to tell them to draw something else." Emma, clearly upset herself, Killian could tell, was rumbling about her thoughts. He was sure she was a good teacher and very good with the kids. He could see that she cared.

"It's not your fault, Emma. Beside, Sophia won't be protected by comments like that for long. Soon she will be out there with many other kids around and different schools. Kids can talk foolish sometimes, that's how it is. And it hurts me as her father to see her receiving this kind of behavior but I know I won't be around to protect her all the time so she need to learn how to protect herself."

Emma nodded "I know, you are right. And Sophia is already a wise and strong kid, seems like you did great job so far raising her" Emma paused for a moment "did you lose Sophia's mother long ago?" She didn't know why she was asking him that. It was something personal and none of her business, but she still wanted to know. She reasoned herself that it was for best if she knew, so she could help Sophia with everything she might need.

"Alice died right after she gave birth to Sophia" Killian swallowed the lump in his throat

"I'm sorry I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, I shouldn't have asked that" Emma hurried to say when she saw how hard this was for him.

"No, it's fine" he cleared his throat before he continue "It's just…I never talked about it before. For Sophia's shake I always avoided talking about it with everyone around us and I tried to seem as happy as possible for her".

Emma's hand slided across the table and reached for his on his cup, curling her fingers around his as a silent encouragement to go on if he felt like.

"We met at college. Got married right after. We wanted to start a family right away so when I got a job at a music center and we could afford a house of our own, we didn't lose time. After the first year, we had saved up some money and Alice always encouraged me to open up my own music school, she would help me around in the beginning and we could make our own business in combine with our love for music we had both."

Emma could tell that the memories he was sharing were very important for him, a kind of bittersweet happiness was flowing from him as he was telling her all these.

"Mmm that explains Sophia's excitement to become a musician when she grows up" Emma said in an attempt to lighten the mood which earned her a chuckle from Killian.

"Yeah, and I can tell you already, the kid has some talent" he said while widening his eyes "Anyways, so we opened up the school. Me, Alice and our friend Robin started it small and then we had a pretty good business within two years. That's when Alice got pregnant" his smile weaken "We would have a perfect little family and a job we both loved…but seems like sometimes we just can't have them all, can we?"

Emma could see his eyes tear up in the corners but he didn't cry

"Emmy got an infection after Sophia was born, and we lost her within a week..." his voice broke, he took a deep breath and let it out, probably trying to control his emotions "I wouldn't change my little girl for anything in the world, she's all I have, the strength I needed to go on and the reason I get up every morning. But I just wish I had them both"

He avoided looking at her now, maybe afraid that he would lose it and start crying in the middle of the coffee shop.

"Thank you for telling me all these" she only said. No ' _I'm sorry for your loss'_ , no pity face or any other similar reaction he got out of people, but just a thank you. What was she thanking him for?

"No Emma, thank you. For listening..." he looked deep into her eyes and tried to figure this woman out.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sooooo... what do you think guys? are you liking this thing i write? since it's not finished yet, and i don't know where it's headed... it would help a tone to let me know what you like or not about, or what you wana see in it._**

 ** _thank you all for reading and following! :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N there is a small 'unrelated' part in the beggining...which was originaly in the last chapter but it got cut away so i put it here. no worries.**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading, following, favoriting and supporting me in this :D love you all!**_

* * *

After that morning Killian couldn't get Emma out of his mind. She was sure easy on the eyes, but Killian wasn't one of those who would get carried away easily from a beautiful woman. He had a kid to raise and he didn't have time for women who looked for some fun for the night or some adventure within other things.

Maybe if things were different he would be interested in female company after so long of his wife's death. But he wasn't alone and he couldn't' be naïve or careless to forget his problems or sorrow in the arms of a woman. Truth is he was never interested in women who were throwing themselves at him occasionally. He wasn't interested in this kind of release.

But ever since he saw Emma Swan, something inside of him got shaken and he had lost his peace. Even more since that morning when without a specific reason he spilled his heart out to her, he was thinking about her every single moment. The way she looked at him with her beautiful green eyes, the way she smiled with her sweet lips, the way she made him feel, like she understood him and she cared about him. It was a strange feeling but not an unwelcome one.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi miss Emma"

"Sophia? Is that you?"

Emma asked full of confusion. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was pretty late for her student to be calling her, not to think that it was strange for a student to call their teacher at all.

"Yes this is she. Sophia Jones, your student"

Emma could tell by the little girl's voice that she was upset.

"What is it Sophia? Is everything all right?" she tried as soft as she could, not wanting to scare Sophia even more.

"My dad, he is sick. I shake him but he won't wake up"

Emma felt like she was falling, her heart started racing.

"Sweetie, do you know your address?" once again Emma tried to restrain her panic for the girl's sake. Silence took over the phone for a while before the small voice sounded again

"Our house is next to the shop with the flowers".

Emma blew out some air as she tried to think "You know what Sophia, you don't worry, go play and I'll be right over, when I get there I'll ring the bell, you'll ask who is it before you open and I'll tell you I am Emma, other way don't open the door. okay?

Sophia nodded without thinking that her teacher couldn't see her "Okay" she simply said and Emma hung up the phone, running immediately to her desk to find her school bag. Grateful she had the students' files in there, she looked for Sophia's and she searched the details to find her address. As long as she got it, she run off to her car.

* * *

Hopefully the address wasn't too far and she managed to get there fast. Emma, little scared of what she might have to deal with, without knowing much of what happened, locked her car and moved to the front door. She knocked twice before she heard a little voice calling "who is this?"

"It's me sweetie, Emma"

The door swung open immediately and the little girl run to hug her teacher.

"It's all right, it's all right" Emma said as she run her hands up and down her student's back "I'm here now. Where is your dad?" she asked and Sophia took her hand pulling her inside.

When they entered the bedroom where Killian was laid covered in blankets and seemed asleep Emma scoot down and placed her hands on Sophia's shoulders "Honey, go bring some water okay? Can you do that?" the girl nodded and run off.

Emma walked closer to the bed and leaned where Killian's face was on the pillow to check if he was breathing. After she made sure he was, she placed a hand in his shoulder to shake him "Killian?". Nothing. She shook him again, harder this time "Killian? Can you hear me?"

Since she saw that he wasn't responding she placed a hand on his forehead and saw that he was burning up "oh shit" she took her phone out of her pocket to call Victor Whale her personal doctor and friend, who she knew was available, and would come fast.

Emma sat down on the edge of the bed next to Killian's sleeping form and run her palm on his face, he was having a high fever for sure, probably that's why he was in a coma-like sleep.

That moment Sophia emerged the room with cup of water in her hands walking carefully not to spill it. "Baby? How long is your daddy sleeping?" she took the cup from the girls hands and placed it on the night stand.

"The afternoon, we got home from school and we ate grilled cheese sandwiches. Then I played with my puzzle and had a nap, then I woke up but daddy won't wake up" Sophia raised her arms in explanation and Emma felt her heart tighten.

"Sophia, there is no reason to worry. Your dad is a little sick and he needs to sleep, but he will be okay, I promise." Emma took the girl into her lap to comfort her.

"But why he is not waking up?" the girl asked

"He is just very very tired and he won't listen to us, we have to let him sleep more alright?"

"yes" she said and Emma took a strand of Sophia's wild hair putting it behind her ear.

"Now, I called a nice doctor to come and take a look at your father. He'll be here soon and I'll wait here with you, don't worry. "Do you wana go watch tv till he comes?"

The girl smiled sneaky "can I?"

"Sure you can, let's go" Emma put Sophia down and she followed her to the living room where she took a place on the couch and turned on Nikelodeon, falling into a spell right away, just like every other kid of her age, Emma thought.

Emma made her way to the kitchen where she found some towel and a bowl she filled it with water and walked back to Killian's room, surprising finding him awake. He moved his eyes with difficulty towards hers and she could see confusion in them.

"Swan?" he asked with a sore voice before he closed his eyes again for a moment. Emma walked to the same place she was sitting before, next to him and sat down placing the bowl on the nightstand.

"Sophia called me. She told me you were sick and wouldn't wake up"

Killian tried to understand what happened "Where is Sophia?"

"Don't worry, I told her you'll gona be alright and she is watching cartoons in the living room, while we wait for the doctor" She squeezed the extra water from the towel she had soaked in the water before she placed it on his forehead.

Killian let out a soft moan in the contact before he opened his eyes once again "Doctor?"

Emma nodded "yeah, I called a friend of mine who's a doctor. You burning up mister" she informed him.

Killian let a groan escape him as he tried to move. His head was about to burst "That explains the pain" he mattered.

"Are you in pain? Do you want me to bring you some painkiller? Do you keep any in the house?" she asked full of worry which gave Killian the warm feeling that someone cared about him being in pain.

"You've already done a lot Emma, and I can't thank you enough for coming all the way here because Sophia called you. I'm not even that sick, and since the doctor is already on his way here, I guess it's more than enough that you've done. You can go home. I'll handle it." He said as he raised his head on the pillow a little higher.

"Oh don't be stubborn, I'm already here and since I am I can help out a little. You can't even get up to open the door so you need me" she smiled at him and he thought he could get used to that.

"Ah, are you sure you don't have anywhere to be? I guess Sophia could use little company since I can't do much at the moment".

Emma chuckled shaking her head. Oh those men and their pride. "I'm sure. Don't you worry, you can rotten in peace in here, and I'll take care of Sophia while you do."

It was Killian who laughed this time, although it was hurting his bones to do so. "ah I feel so much better knowing that Swan. What about that painkiller?... are you up for some nursing? Cause I could really use some Advil" he gave her a weak smile as she agreed, standing up. "medicine box, second drawer in the bathroom".

"Right away" she said and before she left she took the towel from his head soaking it back in water again and placing it on his forehead while she let her fingers linger a bit longer than necessary on the sides of his face. He looked her in the eyes and even he was feeling like carp, something beautiful awaken inside of him.

When Emma returned to him, Killian seemed asleep again. She didn't want to wake him up since he was obviously in pain and in need of more sleep, but he had to have this pill so she had no choice. She came to sit in the same spot she was sitting before placing her hand on his cheek which made him move a bit so she knew he was awake.

"I brought you that Advil" she said in the softest voice possible. And he opened his eyes giving her a weak smile.

"Thank you love" he said but he didn't make any move to get up so he can have it. Emma continued to caress his cheek, which was very warm from the fever and all the blankets that were around him, but he didn't tell her to stop and he didn't seem to mind.

"come on, I know it's hard but the sooner you get a little up so you can drink the water, it's gona be better, give it a little try" she encouraged him. And he nodded, gathering all his strength to do so. When he was sitting up with his back on the pillow he closed his eyes again from the headache which hit him a little harder now that he was sitting straight.

"here" Emma took the pill out of its case and hold it in front of his lips, waiting for him to take it. Killian opened his mouth and Emma rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. She slipped the pill into his mouth and felt a shiver running up her spine as her fingers touched his hot lips and the tip of his tongue.

She tried to shake the feeling. She was helping out a sick man! For god's sake Emma, getting turned on by this! she thought to herself as she brought the cup of water to his lips for him to sip some. And thankfully he did, cause she had no idea how she could make him do that.

Killian opened his bloodshot eyes slowly "Emma…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what to say…thank you lass"

"you don't have to say anything, or thank me. You need my help, I'm not some heartless monster…" she gave him a sweet smile before she spoke again "The doctor will be here soon, take some sleep till he does, and I'll be right outside with Sophia if you need anything".

He opened his mouth to protest but Emma placed a finger on his lips, where did that came from?. "Shh, you don't get to tell me what to do, now sleep".

Killian gave her a weak chuckle before he slipped down in to the warmth and comfort of his fluffy blankets. He had to admit, he couldn't do much on his own right now, and he couldn't take care of Sophia. Plus he loved the idea of Emma being there in his house, in his bedroom, taking care of him. Even if she was there just for Sophia, he still enjoyed the feeling.

* * *

 _ **A/N: ...Well.. you all know what a sucker i am for hurt/sick Killian! what did you expect?!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:okay, maybe there is a jumping around unrelated scenes here... but this is the actualy purpuse of this story.. not much a huge plot or scenario..just some fun moments with this cute idea. don't be weired out with the 'not so smooth flow'  
**_

 _ **enjoy!**_

* * *

Emma felt a hand sweeping the skin of her cheek. That was a weird feeling… maybe she was dreaming and it was very vivid. She felt it again and she was pretty sure it was real this time. Reality came back to her slowly as she remembered where she was. What happened the night before and why she wasn't in her bed right now.

She opened her eyes to find Killian standing above her looking at her with red eyes and disheveled hair. And his hand stroking her cheek indeed. "Hey lass. You stayed all night" he was just realizing this now. Emma cleared her throat to get rid of sleep in her voice before she talked

"ehm…yeah, I hope you don't mind. It was late and I wasn't sure you were good for the night. I thought it was better to stay in case Sophia wakes up and you weren't in condition.." she started rumbling but Killian stopped her.

"Hey, hey, I'm glad you stayed" he ensured her "I'm not happy that I made you sleep on the couch all night, worried and responsible for Sophia and everything but… I know I needed your help and I'm in your dept for staying and taking care of her…and me." Killian took a seat next to her on the couch as he was talking. Emma could tell he wasn't looking good. Well he was looking very good even as a sick man. Who was she kidding?

"It's okay, I told you not to worry" Emma said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned "and this couch it's more comfortable than my own bed!" she said a little over excited about it and made Killian chuckle. "How you feeling?" she asked.

"I can't say I feel like raindrops and roses…" he saw Emma smiling at the reference "…but I can manage. You should go get ready for school"

"No way, you look horrible, don't try to play it macho on me" Killian shot her a glance about her comment, despite his state he still had the smolder in him.

"Gee, thanks love. A man needs the boost"

"Let me just take Sophia with me at the kindergarten, I'll just make a stop to my apartment and change, it's on the way" Killian looked at her with surprise as he was too taken aback "I mean…only if you feel comfortable to hand her over to me, if you can trust me".

"After everything you did for us? Of course I trust you with Sophia, but I couldn't be any more barrier on you Emma, I'll just take some aspirin and take her myself."

"Don't be silly" Emma got up and straighten her hair. "You take that pill and go lie down again, you need to rest. I'll go wake up Sophia"

* * *

"My daddy gona be alright?" Sophia asked adorably while her big eyes were about to burn a hole into Emma with the intense staring she was giving her.

"Of course he is gona be just fine sweetheart. He is just a little sick that's all" Emma answered to her and turned her eyes back on the street while she was driving towards the school.

"You promise?" Sophia insisted.

Emma looked at her again for a second before she stop in a stop sign. "I promise baby, your dad is gona be much better when you return home from school today. And we can even call him later to see how he's doing, alright?"

Sophia nodded "is he gona pick me up?" since she hadn't talked with her father this morning or even seen him, Sophia had a lot of questions. Hopefully though Emma was used to kids' questions and she was trained to be patient and kind with them.

She turned the car and found a spot at the school parking lot to park her bug. "I don't know that honey. When we gona call him later we'll see if he is feeling good enough to come and get you. Other way I'm gona take you home, don't worry" Emma ensured her with a smile as she unlocked her door and walked to the back seat to unbuckle Sophia and let her out.

"Thank you Miss Emma" Sophia surprised her with a hug the second her feet touched the ground.

Emma kneeled down to the little girl's level "it's fine sweetie. Everything is gona be alright" She smiled at her and she received a smile in return before she took Sophia's hand and they both walked inside.

* * *

"Great! This is just great!" Emma groaned as she slammed her hands on the wheel. She was just few miles outside the town after a visit to her friend's Ruby's house when her bug decided it was a good moment to break down. It just couldn't wait to do that few miles further when she would at least be near Storybrooke and it would be easier to find help.

She was aware of the issues her old can was having from time to time, but she just couldn't part from it after everything the two of them have gone through together for the comforts of a newer car.

She took out her cell phone 99% sure that it was a lost cause since the signal was weak at this part of the countryside. And she was rewarded with a nice 'no signal' sign in the middle of her screen. "Perfect" she murmured before she got out of the car.

It was already late and the sun was about to set so if she would do something she might as well do it now. She had no idea of fixing cars so she didn't even attempt to open the hood. She just grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and her keys to lock the car since her only option was to walk till Storybrooke. It was pretty late to get the car back today but she could at least notify Leroy, storybrooke's mechanic, to go and tow it the next morning.

Out of sudden, through the peaceful quiet of the forest Emma heard a motor growling coming from behind her and she turned to see who would that be. Since this was the only road to and out of Storybrooke there was a pretty good chance this would be someone she knew and could get her along.

When the vehicle came into view, she saw it was a motorbike and a man on it and her hope faded away since she knew for a fact there was no such Storybrooke residence.

The man came closer and slowed down when he saw Emma standing on the side of a deserted road and that was the moment Emma realized who he was.

He stopped next to her and took off his sunglasses with a smile plastered to his face. "Hello love, what's the problem?" he said with a nodding towards her bug. He was wearing a brown leather jacket that was fit to his slim figure, dark blue jeans and a pair of brown leather boots.

Emma was never one to notice what kind of clothes people around her wearing or what shoes they were matching with them, as many of her friends did. She was just finding it completely uninteresting topic of conversation, but with Killian was hard thing not to notice when the man was a walking photo shoot.

"Uhm, actually I have no idea, it just blew out some steam and exhaled" she said with a deep sigh motioning with her hand to the engine in the back of her car. "I was about to walk back into town to find Leroy"

Killian dismounted his bike and came closer to the hood of the car "may I?"

"Sure go ahead"

"Don't get your hopes up, I don't know much about engines, but well, if it's something common…" he said as he opened the hood and took a look inside.

Emma came to stand next to him pretending to look inside as well. She didn't fail to notice his spicy scent and wonder where he had been all dressed up and smelling so good? Maybe he was on a date?

"I can't seem to find anything too obvious here, sorry" he gave her an apologetic smile as he closed up the car again.

"It's okay, I'll just send Leroy to pick it up tomorrow".

"Sounds like a plan" he said and moved to get on his bike again leaving Emma few steps behind with her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"Well what are you waiting for love? Hop on" he urged her to follow him. "You didn't think I would let you walk all this way back into town, in the dark, all alone, did you?" he chuckled.

Emma gave him an appreciative smile while she locked her car and climbed on the saddle behind him, using his shoulders for balance. "Thank you so much, you were godsend" she slipped her arms around his middle and took a deep breath of the leather mixed with his cologne. "I didn't know you had a bike" she mentioned while he put his glasses back on.

"I usually use the car around town, especially when I'm with Sophia. But my bike is my secret passion. Sophia was spending the afternoon with her uncle so I took the chance to run some errands" Emma felt an unexpected relief at his words, without having any right to. "hold on tight Emma".

She didn't need to be told twice, she tighten her hold on him even more, without complaining, enjoying the closeness.

* * *

Killian fastened his steps to reach Emma, who was standing in the doorway of the classroom and she was calling the kids to come inside. Sophia was doing her best to hurry up and catch up with her dad.

Emma's eyes found them and smiled sweetly as she waited for them at the door while the rest of the kids were already inside.

"Don't blame Sophia, it was all my fault that we were late" Killian hurried to say before Emma opened her mouth.

"Is that so?" Emma teased, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Sophia nodded with closed eyes "aha, daddy lost his keys"

"Thank you for giving me out little love" Killian handed Sophia her backpack and jacket before he shoved her towards the classroom "Go on baby, I need to talk with your teacher real quick". Sophia made her way inside without second word.

When Killian turn his attention back to Emma, she was still smiling, clearly enjoying the scene in front of her "So, Emma" he started and out of sudden the air left his lungs "uhm...How about…" his fingers moved on their own and went to scratch behind his ear. Something Emma had noticed him doing before.

"Yes..?" she urged him to go on enjoying a bit too much his nervousness.

"You see, Sophia and I were thinking…well, it was more of her idea, maybe if you are free Friday evening, I mean any day really, whenever is convenient for you.." Emma's eyebrows were starting to frown in confusion but she didn't interrupt him. "..We would really like to make dinner for you, you know…to show our gratitude for the other day when you helped us out, and generally, you've been really good with Sophia, many time I don't know what I'm doing and I don't know what I would do without your help."

Emma raised her hand and touched his arm making him stop immediately and looking at her in the eyes. "I would love that" she simply said and Killian felt like he could breathe again, he didn't want to go and ruin everything with crossing any line.

"Really?" he asked a bit surprised

"Yeah, Friday is fine" she ensured him with a smile and his world was bright again

"Great, Friday then"

"Friday it is, I got to go inside now. The kids will be climbing the curtains by now" she joked with a chuckle and made Killian laugh as well. She pulled her hand from his arm and he felt the loss immediately.

"Sure, I'll see you" he waved as she disappeared behind the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N : okaY people! time for some action...(wink wink)..well hold it... not that much of an action..ts ts ts... You and Your di**_ _ **rtY minds :P**_

 _ **enjoY...**_

* * *

"1…2…" Sophia's brows were frowning as she was in deep thinking and counting of the forks, glasses and napkins she should put on the table. She was super excited that they would have her teacher as a guest for dinner, so she wore a pretty dress to impress her and wore her tiara on top of her head.

She was bouncing up and down all afternoon, after she got back from school. After she and Killian went out for some last minute shopping for the dinner, they were back and ready to prepare it. Of course Sophia couldn't accept that she wasn't gona participate in the preparation, so after she helped her dad make the sauce for the lasagna, her next task was to set the table.

After Killian's orders, she had brought out the beige table cloth, she had even set two candles on the dining table, although Killian was very specific on his instruction "you can bring them out but daddy is gona light them alright?".

In the meantime, Killian had finished the salad, he had put the lasagna in the oven and he was bringing the wine to the table for him and Emma to share, along with Sophia's juice box.

"Daddy, hurry up! The candles!"

Killian had to smile for his daughter's anticipation. Not that he was in any better condition. "Right away little love, don't worry, we have plenty of time until Miss Emma arrives" he said as he brought the lighter to complete his task right on time before the ring bells.

Sophia's eyes went wide and her lips formed an "o" "she is here!" she announced excitedly. The both moved to the door and after Killian checked through the peephole he opened it with a smile of his own.

"Oh hey, good evening lass, thank you for coming" he said almost kicking himself for sounded so wooden, before he glanced at Sophia who was bowing to Emma welcoming her as well.

Emma smiled widely "hello you two, thank you for having me" she offered a box of some kind of dessert she was holding "I brought cake, I hope you like chocolate"

Killian took the box from her hand and joked as he closed the door behind Emma "I guess we have to force Sophia to eat some, she really hates it"

"Daddy!" Sophia whined "I love chocolate!"

"Oh you do? So then I guess you can help us out with it later" Sophia smiled satisfied that she had secured her share and moved to the table.

The evening passed with laughter and fun. With Sophia entertaining them both with her little cute questions on every topic, with Emma enjoying and complimenting their cooking skills and with Killian playing for them a couple of songs with his guitar before it was time for Sophia to go to bed.

"But daddy, I'm not sleepy" she complained with puppy face which she knew could bend her father.

"Maybe baby girl, but it's already past your bedtime" Killian knew his daughter was having way too much fun to just leave everything and go to bed.

"Five more minutes" she offered her deal holding up her five fingers "pleaseeeee daddy"

Who was he kidding, he was a goner every time he was looking into those blue eyes of his daughter that were quite similar to his.

He let his head fall in defeat "Okay, okay, five more minutes, one more song and you're off to bed missy" Killian tried and failed to sound all strict. Sophia clapped her hands happily in success.

Later, with Sophia tucked in her warm covers of her bed and dishes all clean and tidy, Killian and Emma shared a glass of wine on the couch. Since it was Friday and neither of them had to work the next day it was a good opportunity to relax a little.

"So, you can cook, you play the guitar, you can sing, you are a good dad, not to mention you are a biker and pretty handsome. How come and you don't have a bunch of women following you around?" Emma sipped her wine as she spoke, hiding her shyness behind her glass, for calling him handsome to his face.

Killian felt his cheek getting even more red than they already were with the wine "uh…" he let an adorable chuckle escape him "are you hitting on me lass?"

Emma laughed as well, maybe she was? What was wrong with her? Maybe she had too much wine? "uhm, I mean.."

"I was never really interested in dating after my wife passed" he answered in more serious tone and she was grateful he didn't expect her to answer to his last question. "Not to mention that most women smile sympathetically at me when they find out about Sophia, more than flirt with me".

"I can hardly believe that. She is an amazing child, you don't have an option than to love her when you meet her".

"That's true, she is really unique. But still, when women look around for dates, or relationships, the last thing they looking for, is to raise a child that's not even their own." Killian emptied his glass and put it on the coffee table "besides, as I told you I wasn't in any phase close to dating. I had my grief and Sophia to take care of…"

"And now?" her question caught him by surprise and as he looked up at her seemed like she was surprised she asked as well. He had hardly thought about dating again himself, but being asked so forward about it, caught him off guard.

"…uhm"

"..I'm sorry" Emma interrupted him "…I shouldn't have asked that, you don't have to answer"

"No…it's okay" he looked down again and focused his sight on his fingers as he was fiddling with them. "Lately, I've been thinking about it, I won't lie to you. Recently my circumstances have changed and Sophia has grown up enough to understand more, and… I've met this woman."

"Ow" Emma only managed to say "that's…wonderful"

Killian looked up into her eyes "Yeah, it's a scary feeling but so wonderful. I had forgotten how it is to care for someone in that way. And this person makes me wana do things again, that I didn't have the heart to do before. You know, happy things, carefree things, sometimes she just makes me believe I can go out there again and live, you know?"

Emma could tell that he was completely honest with her, and she felt partly happy that he seemed so hopeful and shared all that with her, but she wasn't sure how to feel about him talking to her about another woman. "I think this woman is...lucky then, you are a great guy Killian and since she managed to make you change your point of view, means she must be great too" she said with a sad smile.

"She is!" he hurried to say. "She is so kind, caring, smart, sweet" with every word he was saying his body was leaning more towards Emma and she suddenly felt the closeness when he was just few centimeters away from her, with his eyes looking deeply into hers and her breath caught at the intimacy. "And she is breathtakingly beautiful" he finished his words with a whisper and his face so close to her that she could swear if she was closing her eyes she would brush his cheeks with her eyelashes.

She should move, she knew that. she should lean back, push him away, stand up from the couch, get out of the house… any of those things would be good. But instead she did the craziest thing ever and leaned in the rest of the distance between them and closed her lips around his.

Killian felt the soft nip on his lips and wasn't sure if he was dreaming. He made the first move approaching her enough to show her his interest but he never thought she would take the lead and kiss him. Within seconds after his first shock (it's been few years since he's been kissed after all) he took control of the situation. Moving his lips in response and his arms to embrace Emma.

She felt so small and soft (apparently her sweater was as smooth as he thought it would be) in his arms and god she smelled incredible. Her shampoo, or was it her perfume, was bringing a scent of vanilla in his nose that made him want to eat her up. When a soft moan escaped her throat, that was his undoing.

He pushed her back just millimeters so she was laid on the back of the couch and he tighten his grip around her bringing her more tight to him as he continue kissing her like his life was depending from it. She didn't seem to mind, since she traced her hands on his back until she reached the nape of his neck and scratched his hair there with her nails.

A moment later her tongue made its appearance and he felt her pushing for him to open up, which he did happily. He didn't want to push her into anything, but there was so much a starving man could do when he had such a delicious meal in his hands.

He felt her silky tongue massaging his and he was the one to moan this time. He never thought she would be so accepting with him. He was even afraid to make a move. He had no idea how she would take it or what she would think of him. But seeing her reacting like that to his kisses and feeling her responding so hungrily as well, made him less and less willing to stop.

Until she was the one to stop him, pushing him back by his shoulders "Wait, wait stop" she said out of breath

Killian looked at her with curiosity but also fear she might pull back from him "what is it love?"

"This woman you were talking about, it's me right?"

Killian couldn't help but laugh "of course it's you Emma! You think I would be kissing you if it was some other woman?" he smiled softly at her while his fingers pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Just to be sure" she said relieved and without any notice she grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt and pulled him in for another deep and forceful kiss.

* * *

"Dad, do you like miss Emma?" the question threw Killian off as he turned around to look at his daughter who was splashing soapy water in the bathtub not paying much attention to him but clearly thinking of…stuff.

Killian lower his trimming machine from his face and turned to look at her "wha.. why do you ask that pumpkin?"

Sophia lifted her shoulders "just because" she simply said and kept playing with her toy crocodile, diving it into the water with force.

Killian dropped his activity completely and kneeled next to the tub putting his hands on the rail. "miss Emma is nice, don't you like her?" he asked carefully, he might like Emma quite a lot but he was pretty sure his daughter didn't need to know that about her teacher. At least not yet.

"I saw you looking at her at school today when you picked me up. And you were batting your eyelashes like Sebastian in little mermaid."

Killian didn't know if he should burst into laughing about his daughter's simile or go crawl into a hole from embarrassment. "I'm pretty sure I did no such thing" he said but he couldn't help a tiny smile while he scratched behind his ear. Something he always used to do whenever he was feeling nervous.

Sophia nodded with excitement "Yes you did! When Miss Emma smiled at you" Wow his little girl was growing up so fast, starting to notice things.

After their make out session on his couch on Friday night, which couldn't go much further with Sophia just in the next room, and the danger of her appearance in any minute if she would wake up, they had just shared a few texts like silly school kids and they talked on the phone for few minutes on Saturday night, each laid on their beds.

First time they saw each other again was when Killian picked up Sophia from school on Monday and that was just from afar since Emma was talking with the principal at that moment and they just shared a look.

"Are you gona marry her?"

"What? How did you think of that?" this conversation was getting harder and harder with every second.

"That's what people do when they like each other. They kiss and get married"

"Is that so? And how would you know that little lady?" Killian had to cross his arms in front of his chest.

"Because I'm gona marry Ethan when I grow up, I like him, but don't tell him" Sophia put a finger on her lips to signal it was a secret.

"Oh really?" Killian wasn't so sure he liked the idea that his daughter was already thinking about marriage but he couldn't deny she was adorable with her simple way of thinking.

"Yup" she said pronouncing the 'p'. "and I don't mind if you wana marry Miss Emma, I like her to be my new mommy" Sophia kept splashing her toys into the water covering her hands with soapy foam and throwing it in the air like it was the most common conversation in the world.

But Killian was frozen in place. He didn't know why. Maybe because he had no idea his little girl was thinking those kind of stuff. Maybe because she needed a mother in her life and he never thought about replacing her old one before. Maybe because deep down he was picturing Emma in that place himself.

"Come on little love, let's get you dried" he said quietly.

"okay daddy".


	6. Chapter 6

Emma was packing the last papers in her messenger bag when the door of her office opened and closed in lightning speed and a silly grinning Killian slipped inside leaning with a heavy sigh on the door that was closed behind him.

She couldn't help but laugh at him and his sneaky behavior even though she knew it was kinda dangerous. "They chasing you?" She asked him as she finished packing her bag. The school day was over and she was about to head home.

"Well, there may be a few curious looks on me… but there is the chance it was all in my head because I wanted desperately to sneak in here and steal a kiss from you" he said with a smug grin on his face as he made his way towards Emma's desk.

"Desperately huh?" she asked smiling while she already opened her arms for him to settle in her embrace. She placed her arms around his neck and she felt his wrapping around her back

"uhha" he answered mater-a-factly. "I missed you" he whispered in her ear and made her tremble in the sound as she nuzzled his cheek. The next moment his words were replaced by his lips on the swell of her ear and he started trailing kisses down her neck and throat.

The heat started rising within seconds and she let her hands travel all over him, his hair, his shoulders, down his back, for as long as he kept torturing her with that skilled tongue of his on her heated skin. She gotten a glimpse of his talented mouth the first time they had the time to enjoy each other in that way. And she had the feeling she was already addicted to him. Even though she had much to discover yet.

Killian's attention came back up and focused on Emma's lips. The moment he latched his lips around hers though a knock on the door made them both freeze and Killian's eyes widened comically.

"Miss Swan?" a female voice sounded from the other side of the door and Killian pulled back panicked, abandoning the kiss with a wet pop. Emma shoved him with both hands back until he was out of her embrace and she pushed him to crawl underneath her desk. He gave her a 'seriously?' look but he obliged and Emma did her best to straighten her shirt and hair.

"Miss Swan are you in there?" the voice sounded again and Emma answered this time

"Yes! Please, come on in"

Emma walked to sit down on her chair hoping to discourage her visitor to come around her desk and see Killian. She managed to sit down just before the door opened and Regina Mills, the principal of the school, walked in.

"Miss Swan" she announced as she walked closer and Emma hoped she would stop before she came too close. "You must have been very absorbed with your task to not hear me"

"Yeah I was…." Killian's hand found Emma's calf and gave her a caress under the desk "...reading something" she tried to sound cool as she kicked his hand away. Killian bite his tongue not to make a sound.

"Are you alight Miss Swan?" The principal asked narrowing her eyes at her.

"yeah, yeah I'm great." Emma ensured her.

"Okay... Well I just wanted to remind you the conference that is scheduled tomorrow at 8. I wanted to make sure everyone is going to be there".

"Of course, yes. I'm gona be there on time don't worry" Emma smiled at her as ensuring as she could, wishing she would leave already.

"Perfect" Regina nodded as she made a turn to leave but then she paused for a moment and looked back at Emma, causing her breathing to stop "are you sure you are alright Miss Swan?"

"Absolutely" and with one more nod, Regina made her way to leave again.

When the door was closed Emma final relaxed on her chair, leaving the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Fiew! That was close" Killian's voice sounded as he started to stand up from his hiding place.

Emma let her eyes close shut as she leaned her head back "I think I just lost 10 years of my life"

Killian didn't miss the opportunity to kiss that spot at the hollow of her throat that, as he noted earlier made her shiver. "You still look stunning for a 40 year old".

Emma chuckled and opened her eyes again watching Killian walk away now "am I gona see you tonight?" he asked with one hand on the doorknob. "I could cook for you, offer you a glass of good wine and massage away the stress of the day? Huh? How does that sound love?".

"mmm sounds like heaven" Emma agreed with a smile "What about Sophia?"

"Oh no worries. She is spending the night at her friend's Ariel house. She is VERY excited about it" Killian emphasized with raised eyebrows.

"Ah so you have big plans for tonight?" Emma said with crossed arms "celebrating your freedom?"

"I love Sophia to death and you know it. But still…it doesn't hurt to have a little more privacy to enjoy ourselves…" he said while raising his shoulders.

Emma's smile widen and her eyes darken in, what Killian could say was, desire "How 7 sounds to you?"

"Just perfect" he ensured her. "I'll leave you to finish up love, see you tonight" and with that he was out the door walking towards Sophia's class to pick her up. What he didn't know though was that a pair of eyes was nailed on him as he did.

* * *

Emma finally got ready to return home. All she was craving was a long and warm bath with lots of bath bombs in it. Maybe some music and her favorite at the time book would be just a perfect way to get rid of the stress of the day and tiredness before she enjoy her evening with this new handsome and wonderful man in her life.

Since the moment Killian had express his feelings few days ago, Emma found herself cloud walking a lot. She even got a few honks the other day, when a red light turned green but she was too busy thinking of Killian's luscious lips to move on. And for the first time in a long time she decided she would enjoy the feeling.

Emma didn't even know she needed a man in her life, she never thought that a romance is what she was missing. She had a job she loved. An apartment of her own, it might not be a mansion, but it was her own and she was proud of it. She had good friends and she lived in a peaceful and quiet town. But she never realized how much she wanted to feel that carefree mood that comes with the feelings you have when you like someone who likes you back.

So here she was now locking the door of her office with a smile on her face with no specific reason, or at least not one she could shout out loud, and a happy mood that made her hop a little while she was walking towards her car.

"Miss Swan?" Regina's Mills voice sounded in the quiet parking lot and Emma couldn't help but cringe every time she was hearing it. There was just something about that woman. "May I have a word with you?" she continued when Emma turned around and saw her waiting by her black suv tapping lightly her nails on the metal.

"Uhm, can't it wait till tomorrow? I have somewhere I need to be" Emma tried to avoid her and run home to her cocoon of warm bubble baths and Killian thoughts, but clearly she wasn't so lucky.

"No, it can't it's urgent" Regina said with straight look in Emma's eyes "Join me in for a few minutes miss Swan" She said and opened the door of her car to get inside waiting for Emma to do the same.

Emma sighed knowing that the sooner she got this over with the sooner she would be off.

* * *

Emma was driving home with her head miles away from the road ahead of her. Thankfully she has been a driver for years so her moves were robotic other way she would crash on the next tree. She wasn't sure how she should react to what Regina told her.

Clearly she had seen Killian leaving her office earlier the same day right after she emerged herself, so she did the connection that even a four year old could do. Emma hadn't given much thought to it. She didn't give any cause in front of the kids, she always made sure she was very careful around them. She knew kids notice things, take example from their teachers. Parents observe her behavior as well, making sure their children are in good hands. So Emma was always very careful with her behavior when she was in school.

In her carefree mood lately though, she didn't seem to pay extra attention. Regina had warned her this time. But she was sure she wouldn't be so lucky next time. Not that Regina seemed to like her particular though, so it was strange that she didn't fire her on the spot. But Emma wouldn't question that now, since she was off the hook for now, that was good enough for her.

Dating, or having any kind of relationship with children's parents as long as they were single and it wouldn't cause any trouble with the school, it was not a problem as long as Emma knew. As long as it was kept outside the school. But Emma had her first strike there.

Regina had said specifically "This kind of behavior it's unacceptable Miss Swan". Emma felt like she had swallowed her tongue. The whole time she was in that car with Regina, every minute seemed like ages in hell. The few times she tried to answer back to defend herself from the accusations, Regina cut her off before she could say a word.

If it was any other case Emma would have snap back and put that woman in her place for insulting her like that. But Emma really loved her job, and needed the money so she decided it was for the better to just accept the situation and be thankful that she kept her job.

When few minutes later she parked the car outside of her apartment, having lost her appetite for the evening completely by now, her cell started ringing on the passenger seat beside her. Emma with her hands still grasped tightly on the steering wheel, took a look of the screen to see who it was and as she was afraid, it was Killian.

She swallowed the lump on her throat and looked back up without actually looking at anything. The phone rang a few more times before it stopped and Emma gathered her things to get out of the car.

Once she was upstairs inside her apartment she received a text from Killian. He must have been worried or impatient for tonight. They were finally having the chance to have a proper date, even thought they would stay at his place. No kids, no doubts, no what ifs. Completely alone to enjoy the company of one another.

But Emma wasn't so sure how to feel now. Maybe her mood would kill the date. Maybe she wasn't so sure about the whole thing any more, about this possibility of opening up with Killian and test the waters of this new person in her life.

In between her thoughts she opened the message to read it _'ready for tonight love? I put your favorite wine to chill'_ Emma felt like the most terrible person on earth. There was this wonderful man trying to take the best care of her and show his affection and he didn't deserve someone like Emma doubting. She knew she has been reckless with him at school earlier. But he didn't do anything wrong and on the other hand he was adorably excited about their date.

Emma was more confused than ever but Killian deserved an answer and that's what she gave him _'Maybe it would be better if we would cancel tonight'_ she typed fast and pressed send before she regret it and delete then whole message. She felt terrible for telling him to do so, but she knew it wouldn't end up well if she was meeting him now. Maybe she just needed some time to think things through and tomorrow everything would be better.

Her phone rang again. He didn't try to text her this time. Emma picked it up on the second ring. He didn't deserve to be ignored.

"Yes?" she said weakly

"Emma? What's wrong love?" his voice was concerned and worried. God he definitely didn't deserve to treat him like that.

"it's nothing, I just feel a little tired that's all" she lied.

"Oh well, I wouldn't make you dig my back yard. You can simply relax on the couch and I'll do everything, maybe you'll get a nice foot rub if you're lucky"

Emma closed her eyes "look Killian, I don't think it's a good idea to meet tonight." There was a pause and awkward silence filled the line "talk to you tomorrow?"

It took a few seconds for Killian to response "aye love, as you wish" his voice was full of bitterness she could tell by the lump on his throat, but also full of confusion and disappointment. Like a kid that just lost his candy out of his hand. "we'll talk" he continued and then the line went dead.

Emma let her back hit the wall behind her and let her weight drag her down till she was sitting on the floor, phone still in her ear, thinking how terrible person she was.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N : okaY, You know i couldn't keep them seperated for too long.. their last chapter 'issue' allready made my heart ache... so here we go...**_

* * *

"What's for lunch daddy?" Sophia asked as she hopped into the car putting her backpack next to her and letting her dad put her seatbelt on.

"Someone's hungry" he commented but he wasn't really paying too much attention to the conversation as he pretended he wasn't watching Emma who was standing next the classroom door, guiding the kids towards their parents.

Sophia had run to him the moment she spotted him when she was out of the class and therefor Killian didn't even had the chance to go near Emma. Not that he had any idea what he would have say to her. He wasn't sure what was happening, was she regretting things between them? Did she need time to think some things through? Did she want to end it?

Killian was terrified even in the thought. They barely even had the chance to begin things. And even if he had any clue of what they should talk about, that wasn't a topic to chat about around kids, or his own daughter.

So maybe it was better that he hadn't been face to face with her. It would have been awkward for sure, not to mention painful. At least that's what he thought until he saw Emma walking towards them after all the kids were gone.

"Hey" she spoke softly.

Killian closed the door after he buckled up Sophia and looked back into Emma's eyes. Okay maybe it would be more painful than what he thought. "Hey" he said as softly.

"I know I should apologize to you and I am really sorry about the other night"

Killian cut her off "…Just… tell me what is it Emma, it's better if you pull the band aid fast. Be clear with me, I prefer it than playing games".

Emma's brows frowned "wha..what do you mean?"

Killian let a deep sign as he pulled Emma a little away from the car so Sophia wouldn't hear them "I mean, I am a perspective man, and I can't help but notice that you've been avoiding me"

"Killian I had to clear some things up in my mind…"

"You wana end this?... what we have…you regret it?" he asked clearly this time, not sure if he could take any more delays.

Emma's eyes got wide as she got taken aback "what? No!"

Relief took over Killian immediately. At least whatever it was that was bothering her, he could fight it. They could work it out together. "Then what is it?" he asked a little softer now.

"Look. we can't talk right here, maybe we should meet tonight? Are you free?"

"Okay yeah, I'll drop Sophia at Liam's for a couple of hours"

"alright. Let's meet at the docks around 6?"

"I'll be there" he ensured her with a small smile. Maybe they hadn't lost everything yet. Hope started blooming again in Killian's heart and satisfied with the turn of the events, he got into his car with better mood this time.

"Lunch at granny's. what do you say?"

"Yay!" Sophia exclaimed happily as she clapped her hands together.

* * *

Killian was waiting by the bends over the dock when Emma arrived with 5 minutes of delay, that made Killian worried sick, thinking she wouldn't show up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be late. Traffic was a bitch at Main Street"

"It's okay love" he smiled at her weakly.

Emma started walking towards the harbor and nodded to Killian to join her. And he did. He fall into step with her and they both walked silently for a while. The night was not too hot and the chill had creeped the way around them.

"So, what did you wana talk about?" he asked when he couldn't wait any longer.

Emma looked up at him beside her, but he was looking at his shoes as he was walking "something happened the other day at school..." she started, and she told him everything that had happened with Regina when she saw him exit her office.

"That's it?" he asked cheerfully after she told him everything.

"You think this is funny?"

"No, not at all love. It's very serious matter" he answered without a smirk this time.

"Then why are you all smiley about it?"

"Excuse my happiness my love." Killian stopped walking for a moment and turn to look at her in the eyes with a deep sincere smile on his face. He had his hands in his jacket pockets and his cheeks were all rosy from the cold and the walking. He was simply adorable with his big blue eyes shining in the lamp street. "I just thought you were breaking up with me…" he realized a second too late what he said "I mean…"

Emma stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm "Killian, I'm not giving up. I was just worried sick with my job and how reckless we had been. I needed some time to put the things in my head in an order. That's all" she smiled back at him and felt her heart flip at the puppy dog look he was giving her. "And no, I don't wana break up with you" she assured him with a squeeze of her hand on his arm.

"So, does that mean I can call you my girlfriend?" he asked all playful but also hopeful at the same time.

Emma took a minute to think about it and gave Killian a good scare before she finally spoke. "Don't you think we are a bit old to call each other boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Killian wrapped his arms around her middle and brought her close to him as she placed her hands on his chest "Darling, I don't give a damn what you call me as long as I'm yours" he paced a sweet kiss on her lips now that they were in his reach "and I don't think I'm that old" he corrected.

"Really, Mr. Daddy slash teacher, kinda…" she shrugged and laughed the moment she saw Killian's face reacting to her words.

"What do you mean kinda? I am a real teacher!" he looked offended, but Emma knew he was just overreacting.

"All right, all right, you are a real teacher, now can we go grab something to eat? I'm starving" she wined a bit into his embraced and Killian let her go just to take her hand into his own and tag her along with him.

"As the lady wishes. But don't you think for a second I'm letting this go, you gona pay for it later Emma Swan!" he tried with a threatening voice.

Emma's carefree laughter filled his ears and his heart. And he was so grateful to god above that he was able to make her laugh after the scare she gave him. He loved seeing her smile and to know that he caused it, it was a blessing.

* * *

Sophia was standing on the coffee table with the couch light blue blanket tied around her neck, flying on her back like a cape, while she was holding a marker, pretending to be a microphone and she was rocking out to the lyrics of "let it go" which was playing on the TV in front of her.

She knew she is not supposed to stand on the table but apparently she got carried away by her little performance there. Killian was standing at the doorframe that was separating the living room from the kitchen, watching his daughter singing with everything she got apparently not realizing she had an audience.

The doorbell rang and Killian was shook out of his dazzle to go open the door finding happily surprised that it was Emma.

"Wow love, what a wonderful surprise, I wasn't expecting you." He said after his first shock and leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey" she said sweetly and smiled at him before she said "you won't believe what I saw"

Killian frowned "What did you saw?" he asked as he nodded to her to come in.

"Emma!" Sophia exclaimed loudly running towards them with her little blanket-cape flying behind her and ending up hugging tight Emma's legs.

"Hi Sophia!" Emma responded equally cheerful as she squat to reach Sophia's level and Killian felt his heart swell at the scene in front of him.

"Will you come and sing with me a duet?" Sophia proposed "You can be Anna".

Emma smiled softly as her "I would love that baby. But can you wait a minute? I have to talk with your dad for a bit".

"Okay" Sophia agreed and run off into the living room again.

"I can't wait to see that!" Killian teased, referring to the singing duet.

"Like you haven't sung 'a whole new world' with her!" Emma accused back and she saw Killian's ears getting red on the tips. "Come on, I have news" she pulled him by the hand and when they entered his bedroom she closed the door in case Sophia was coming around.

"Mmm I like where this is going" he said the minute the door was closed and he pulled Emma into his arms bringing her close to him.

"Don't get your hopes up, I just came by to tell you what I saw today as I was leaving the school" Killian pouted and she continued "…but if you are a good boy, maybe I'll drop by later after my mom's" Killian smiled again, happy with the prospect.

"Sounds promising" he commented.

Emma pulled him and they both sat down on the bed before she started talking again "So, I was getting in my car to leave, and I noticed that Regina's car was still there, even the whole school was empty by then. I was still around since I had to finish that results for the tests but Regina is never around that late."

"Okay, she was staying late, so what?" he asked confused.

"I thought so too, but then, I saw that someone was in the car, I noticed a little bit better and I saw it was Regina with…" Emma's eyebrows went high in her forehead.

"…With?"

"Robin Hood! Little Ronald's dad… you've seen him around when you pick up Sophia..." Emma explained.

"Oh yeah, Robin. He is a decent guy. So what? Maybe she was telling him about Ronald"

"Yeah I don't think she could say much with her tongue down his throat"

Killian's eyes went wide and his lips parted in shock. "What now?"

"Exactly!" Emma nodded her head vividly. "Can you believe it? She gave me a speech about meeting with you the other day, made me feel complete trash, as if I was the worst person, and she goes ahead making out in the school parking lot with a parent!".

"Wait, isn't Robin married?" Killian interrupted her.

"God, no! he is divorced as far as I know. Now I know why he is the one always picking up Ronald from school." Emma was running her hands up and down Killian's arm absentminded as she was talking.

"Are you gona tell her you know?" Kilian asked.

"You bet I will! She can't just lecture me without much of a reason and then acting against her own rules."

"Okay" Killian took the opportunity since he had Emma into his embrace now and kissed her temple. "How about I make some chocolate fudge brownies for later to relax you?"

"Mmmm don't spoil me mister, I might get used to it"

Now Killian was biting her earlobe gently. "I have the right to spoil my girlfriend every now and then"

"Oh if you put it like that boyfriend" Emma run her own lips at the skin on his neck where she could reach him "I'll bring the ice cream".

"All right!" Killian, clearly excited about the development gently pushed her back "if you won't get going though I can't promise you will at all"

"You are right" Emma straightened her shirt a little, before she go out of the room "I'll see you later" she promised with one last kiss on his lips and exited the bedroom to go find Sophia with Killian following her close.

"Sweetie, I have to go see my mom for a while, but I'll be back soon and we can have that karaoke party yes?"

Sophia clapped her hands together excited "Yesss! Let's have a party, I'll bring my ribbons to decorate, and daddy do we have any balloons?" she looked hopeful at her dad.

"I there are still a few in the kitchen from the summer party we had" Kilian confirmed.

"Perfect" Sophia shouted a little overreacting. "Can we have popcorn too?"

"I don't see why not" Killian agreed and escorted Emma to the door.

"I hope you know what you got yourself into" he whispered to her when they reached the door and opened it.

"Come on! Don't be such a grumpy. We gona have fun. Besides! I'm dying to hear you sing 'part of the world'" Emma said with a chuckle and that earned her a wholehearted laughter from Killian.

After a pretended sigh he said "The things a man does for his girls".


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thank you all for your continuing suport, all the comments, messages, follows and everything are important to me and i'm in your depts for taking the time to do so!**_

 _ ***creadits to paupaupi for the Emma/Sophia bonding scene in this chapter, it was her idea ;)**_

* * *

Emma flipped a pancake in the pan as she was waiting for the coffee to be done. She was in a terribly good mood this morning, and maybe Killian and their activities of the preview night in his bedroom were responsible for it, but Emma decided to do something she rarely did. Cook.

Her usual breakfast wasn't anything like a real meal most of the days. Despite what she was saying to the kids at school about breakfast being the most important meal of the day, she was rarely following her own advices to that.

But same it was for the rest of her meals in a day since she usually wasn't in the mood to make a feast out of cooking just for herself, preferring mostly fast and easy solutions. But today she just felt overexcited to make breakfast for Killian and Sophia, that's how she found herself in the middle of Killian's kitchen, very early for a Saturday morning.

"Wow, I didn't know you cook. Smells amazing" A sleepy Killian with messy bed hair emerged the kitchen while rubbing off the sleep from his eyes. Emma noticed he was wearing a pair of sweats and a grey t-shirt that he apparently threw on after he got up from bed, since he was wearing nothing when she left him.

"Well, you still don't know a lot about me mister" she teased him as he got close and wrapped his arms around her from behind where she was standing at the stove.

"Mmmm good morning beautiful" he nuzzled at her neck and Emma thought that this is a morning routine she could get used to.

"Good morning" she responded as she turned around in his arms placing her own around his nape and kissed him on the lips. "I made pancakes, I hope you're hungry".

Killian's dirty smirk appeared out of nowhere within seconds "Someone exhausted me last night, so yes, I'm starving" he whispered in her ear before he place a sweet kiss there.

"Oh is that so? Do I hear you complain right now?"

"Absolutely no love! You are welcome to use me anytime, all the time if you want".

She gave him a shove on the chest "pfff, use you? Yeah tell me I tricked you into it without your will!"

Killian leaned back towards her again kissing her cheek this time "well, you were pretty wonton I must say" he said mater-a-factly.

"Just sit down and eat your breakfast" she shoved him towards a chair where he sat down and placed a plate in front of him as he smiled all bright up at her.

"Yes ma'am".

That moment Sophia decided to make her way into the kitchen drugging Buttercup behind her and a sleepy face, just like her father did few minutes ago and made Emma smile at the picture.

"Oh the princess is awake! Good morning sweetheart" Killian announced a little theatrically.

Sophia climbed on a chair next to her father "Good morning" she murmured barely awake yet. Then she looked at Emma who was standing few feet away and realized she was there "Emma!" she said a little more awake now "You slept here?"

Emma placed another plate in front of Sophia and sat down next to Killian. Killian took her hand immediately looking into her eyes having a silent conversation with her without talking. They both agreed that Sophia should know about them and they wanted to talk to her in the first chance.

"Yes baby, I slept here. Is that okay?" she said as kind as she could, a little afraid of her reaction. She knew that Sophia was one of the most important priorities in Killian's life and a big part of the success they would have in this relationship, would be Sophia's opinion on it.

Sophia looked from Emma to her dad and back to Emma with an unreadable expression before she answered. "Uh huh" she only said as she nodded her head and started eating her pancakes.

Emma looked back at Killian. She had no idea if they were good or not, but Killian raised his shoulders in question himself.

"I'll try to talk to her later" Emma whispered into his ear and Killian nodded before they all started eating their breakfast.

* * *

"Sweetie? Can I come in?" Emma asked for permission as she was standing at Sophia's door.

Sophia was coloring a picture laid on the floor carelessly. After breakfast she just went to her room to play while Killian and Emma tied up the kitchen. Emma had insisted to have a chat with Sophia just to make sure she was alright with her around in their house and their lives.

Sophia nodded in agreement "of course" she sounded funny talking like a grown up.

Emma stepped in with relief and got closer to Sophia leaning down next to her on the floor. "What are you drawing here?" Emma could see there was some kind of animal in the drawing since it had four legs but she couldn't be sure what it was exactly.

"I draw a cat!" Sophia exclaimed enthusiastically "her name is Emma, and she lives in the big house here" she pointed the house in the back just to make sure Emma saw it.

"Huh, so you named your cat Emma?"

"Yes, after you! I like it when you are with us, but I would also like a kitty, daddy says I'm too young to have one yet." Sophia explained.

"Oh, I see. So you like that I'm around?"

Sophia nodded "Daddy isn't sad anymore"

Emma smiled half touched, half sad "I love spending time with you too sweetheart. Are you sure you don't mind that me and your dad…" Emma wasn't sure how she should say this to a kid, despite her teaching experience.

"That you love each other? No I don't mind"

Emma's mouth fall open. The 'L' word never crossed her mind before. How perspective this little child could be? "uh, I guess you can say that"

"Emma?" Sophia put her marker down and looked up to Emma serious now.

"What is it baby?"

"Are you gona be my mom now?"

Emma was taken aback even more. She came into the room to clear the waters a little bit with Sophia and the fact that she was dating her dad. But she sure wasn't expecting the turn the conversation took.

She sat down on Sophia's bed and patted the mattress next to her "Come here sweetheart" and Sophia followed her suggestion.

"The truth is, I would love to have a daughter like you. Not that I would ever take the place of your mom but I can promise you I will try my best to be the second best in that place."

"But I don't remember my mom anyway. Daddy tells me things about her but that's all I know." Sophia commented with sad tone.

"It's okay sweetie. It's not your fault that you don't remember her. You were very very little when she was gone. And some times life is hard like that, we lose people we love. You know when I was little I didn't have my mom nor my dad."

"You didn't even have a dad?!" Sophia gasped.

"Unfortunately no sweetie. I grew up as an orphan. Do you know what that means?"

Sophia nodded "And you were adopted?"

"Not until I was 9" Emma smiled despite how hard it was for her to talk about that "that was when a nice family who had one more boy took me into their home and raised me with all the love they could."

Sophia thought about it for a moment before she said "That's even harder than not having just your mom"

"uh huh, I believe it is sweetheart. It was very hard not knowing where my real parents were, if they didn't want me, or even if they were alive. But that was a long time ago, and I'm very grateful for the family I got after all. So you are very lucky to have a dad who loves you that much and doing his best to make you happy".

"Emma?"

"Yes darling?"

"Can we adopt you as a mother?"

Emma had to chuckle for this brilliant kid's mind and the heartwarming feeling that brought tears into her eyes. She squeezed Sophia into a tight hug "I would love nothing more" she whispered into her hair and then a knock on the door made them break apart.

Killian opened the door hesitantly poking his head inside "Are you girls ready for the zoo yet? Or should I wait some more?"

Sophia jumped off the bed and run to her father hugging his legs tight "I love you daddy, you are the best daddy in the world".

Killian scooted down picking his little girl up and into his arms squeezing her back "I love you too baby girl" he threw a curious look to Emma behind Sophia and he saw her smiling happily back at him.

"Daddy, I had a great idea!"

Killian leaned a bit back to look at his daughter "Always interested in your ideas love."

"We should adopt Emma, as a mom, she said she wants to"

"We..., she did?" Killian more confused than ever tried to put his mind in order.

Sophia nodded enthusiastically "now let me down, I have to pee before we go to the zoo".

Killian laughed and put her down before she run off to the bathroom. He walked to Emma and sat down on the bed next to her "What just happened?" he asked her as he placed his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

"Didn't you hear? You just adopted me".

* * *

Emma walked to the bar determined. She wasn't gona be the victim here, she wasn't gona give the benefit of the doubt, she was ready to defend herself and get her dignity back.

As she was returning home late, once again, from work she saw Regina's car parked outside the Rabbit hole, the local bar which she had visited herself several times. She had parked her car just behind Regina's just to see if she was alone in there by peeking through the front window.

Despite the darkness of the place, she could make out Regina's form sitting on a barstool and leaning on the bar. She was dressed in one of her typical formal dress suits that she always used to wear at school, and she seemed to be really into a glass with amber liquid that was in front of her.

Emma pushed the door open and walked towards her with straight face, ready to give her a speech about how wrong she had done her. But she reconsidered her words the moment she started talking "Look Regina, I need to talk to you. You were really unfair with me the other day, and I thought the school was not the right place for a conversation like that so…"

Regina's bloodshot eyes took a look at her but she didn't seem to pay much attention as she went back to her glass.

"…uhmm.." Emma paused "are you okay?"

"Sure I am miss Swan" she said without looking at her.

Emma decided to take a place next to her at the bar, which earned her a look from Regina "

"What do you want?" Regina asked with something that sounded like 'get over with it and live me alone' kind of tone.

"I should tell you, I saw you the other day…" Regina looked at her with question in her eyes.

"You show me where?"

"in the school parking lot…with...Robin hood" Emma's voice sounded small, barely a whisper as she looked down at her hands on the rale, avoiding Regina's face. She didn't need to say more, she knew Regina understood what she meant as she gulped down her drink.

That moment the bar man appeared asking Emma what she would have "I wouldn't say no to a nice glass of tequila right now" the man nodded and turn to pour her her drink "Make it double" she shouted at him "I'm gona needed"

"So what do you want miss Swan?" Regina brought her back into focus "Are you planning to hammer me to the school board? Why are you even here? Why haven't you run to them so you can find your revenge?"

Emma shook her head confused "Regina, I don't want to do such thing"

"You don't?" Regina asked surprised.

"No, I wouldn't make you lose your job because of this. A job that you are really good at. Why would I want that?" Emma's drink arrived and she stopped talking for a moment as she muttered a 'thank you' to the guy before she got closer to Regina so she won't be heard from others.

"Your life and what you do out of School is none of my business but you can't just make me feel like rubbish for talking with Killian in my office, since i did nothing wrong, and then go kissing a parent out in the open where anyone could see you."

Regina let a sign leave her lips "you are right, I am sorry for the way I attacked you the other day, I might have overreacted a little bit."

"You may have" Emma agreed with a hint of a smile "and you know I'm not judging anyone or anything, if you find happiness with this man, then you should go for it, I was in for a pleasant surprised when I gave a shot with Killian."

Regina spined her glass in her hands as she talked "Yeah, I'm not sure about that anymore…"

Emma looked at her with her own glass in hand, half empty by now "What do you mean?"

"seems I overreacted with him as well, I tend to have those bursts on people in general"

"oh…well I'm sure you can work it out whatever it is.."

"I doubt it. He won't answer my calls, and if he doesn't answer my calls it's a bit hard to talk and work it out"

"hmm" Emma consider the situation for a moment and then suggested "what if we arrange to go out for a drink or something Saturday night, me, Killian, you and Robin"

"Didn't you just hear the part where he doesn't wana talk to me?"

"But he will come if he doesn't know you will be there. And maybe when he sees you he change his mind"

"And how this even gona happen?"

"Killian knows Robin from school, their kids go in the same class. So I can make him call Robin and invite him for an evening out, what do you say?"

"Would you do that for me? Why?"

"Because…I don't know, I think you can really have a good chance in happiness with Robin, and if I can help that happen I would be glad."

"Emma…I guess you are decent person." Regina said with a genuine smile.

"Maybe you never tried to see me as I am" Emma winked at her "now, tell me all about this Robin guy" Emma signaled to the bar man to refile both their glasses before they get into the details.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Allright folks! this is the end! wow that sounded scary.. well it's the bitter truth thought.. This is the last chapter so enjoy it the most you can.  
**_

 _ **i wan't to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Every reader, follower, commenter were important to me and kept me going.**_

 _ **i also want to imform you that i am open to suggestion and ideas for new stories. i hope to see ya all soon! bye for now ... ;)**_

* * *

Getting back from their double date with Regina and Robin, Emma and Killian decided to stop by the beach and have a little walk. The date had been extremely successful and that was mainly the reason Killian and Emma left a little bit earlier just to leave the two lovebirds alone. Not that they minded their own privacy as well.

Robin had been happy to meet Emma. According to Killian's invitation for the evening, that was the purpose to go out, but the surprise seemed to be pleasant for Robin when he found out that Emma's friend who would join them, was Regina. They didn't have any big words to 'solve' their little argument in front or Emma and Killian, but as Emma said to Killian later, you could see the love into their eyes.

They both seem happy with the turn of events of the evening and all four of them had a great time dinning, chatting and joking around. After they agreed to do it again sometime soon they parted ways.

Killian had arranged to pick up Sophia from her uncle's house around 10 p.m. and it was only 9:30 now, so Killian thought that a walk on the beach was a great idea since they got the time. After all his daughter enjoyed way too much her time with his brother, so he couldn't feel guilty that he wanted to spend a little more time alone with Emma.

"Who would have thought that we would be having dinner with Regina and her 'secret boyfriend' tonight, especially after what happened." Emma commented as they were walking along the shore. She was tucked under Killian's shoulder, as he had his arm wrapped around her.

"I know love. Funny how things turned out. I'm glad everything ended well." He spoke softly before he drop a kiss to her hair.

"I don't know what would have happened if she kept this thing up and creating problems at work, I mean, I know one thing, I wouldn't be able to give you up"

Killian stopped walking and made Emma stop with him. He looked into her eyes with a soft smile and he admired for a second before he spoke, how wonderfully shinny her eyes looked at the moonlight. "I wouldn't be able to give you up for anything in the world Emma Swan."

Emma smiled happily to his words and before he had a chance she leaned forward crushing his lips with hers in a heated kiss that meant so much more than words.

* * *

It was a little after 10 when Liam's door knocked and it was Killian and Emma ready to pick up Sophia, after they lost track of time earlier at the beach. Thankfully it was Saturday and Sophia didn't have to wake up for school the next day.

She was pretty sleepy and tired when Killian picked her up barely awake and placed her on his shoulder to carry her to the car. After they said goodnight with his brother, he and Emma drove home, which was his house, where Emma stayed most days and all the nights by now.

After the short drive, they arrived and Emma offered to get Killian's jacket and lock the car as he once again picked up, a sleeping by now, Sophia to carry her to her bed. But when he placed her on the bed Sophia's eyes open a little and she looked around, realizing she was at her room. Emma had joined them, taking part to the already routine by now, saying goodnight to Sophia together.

"Hey baby, did you have fun with uncle Li?" Killian asked as he was sitting next to her on the bed placing the cover firmly around her small body.

Sophia yawned sleepily and nodded "yeah, we played princess tea party and we had cupcakes."

Killian raised an eyebrow to the picture he created in his head with his older brother playing the princess. "I see, well sleep tight little love, we'll see you in the morning" Killian leaned and placed a kiss on his daughter cheek. "Sweet dreams"

Killian got up from the bed to give room to Emma "goodnight daddy" he heard Sophia saying.

Emma leaned down next to Sophia's bed to kiss her goodnight as well and placed a soft kiss on her forehead "Good night little star, I'll be waiting to hear all about your tea party tomorrow" Emma smiled to the little girl who could barely keep her eyes open now

"Goodnight mommy". And with that she was fast asleep holding buttercup tight.

Both Emma and Killian stood there frozen. Sophia hadn't called her mom before. Killian came closer placing his hand on Emma's shoulder where she was still kneeling on the floor. Before she realize it, there were tears filling her eyes. Happy tears. She got up and Killian wiped them with his thump before he kissed her temple.

It was an important moment for both of them and they knew how much it meant. They were a family all right. Only one small detail was missing and in Killian's mind were running hundreds of ways to fix it.

* * *

 **2 years later**

Emma stirred on the bed and for a moment she opened her eyes only to find that there was light coming from the window, the only clue to state it was morning already. She closed her eyes again getting comfortable on her pillow and promised herself 'five more minutes'.

But before she had a chance to drift off once again, a strong body was pushed closer to hers and a certain hardness was pressed on her hip. The smell of Killian's shower gel that smelled like the ocean and his own personal scent she had come to know way too well by now, overtook her senses and her body started to react to his closeness the only way only he could manage to success.

A second later his hand was around her holding her close to him and he nuzzled her neck before he took a deep inhale and pressed his lips gently to her skin.

"Good morning my love"

Emma couldn't help but smile to how adorable her man always was and it was keep getting better and better with every day that passed instead to fade away.

"Good morning babe" she replayed before she felt his hand slipping lower on her stomach with his fingers dancing on the cotton of her shirt with purpose.

Emma caught his hand in hers only to join the motion with him by entwining her fingers with his.

But there was no chance to find out his intention since they got interrupted by the bedroom door flying open and a storming Sophia screaming "Mommy, Daddy! Peter took my purple marker and he won't give it back!"

Killian fall back onto his own pillow with a thud and a groan of frustration. Since he and Emma got married and especially after they had their baby boy Peter, although he was not a baby anymore but Emma refused to accept that, the moments they got for themselves were rare.

Usually late at night after the kids were asleep and very careful to lock their bedroom door. Sometimes they get to have a whole weekend of lovely loneliness when Emma's parents take the kids down to the cottage to have some fun. But neither Emma nor Killian would chance their little chaotic of a family for anything in the world.

"Sweetie he is still too little to understand what he is not supposed to get" Emma answered kindly to Sophia. Something that always stunned Killian, how great mother Emma was and how she could handle anything that came up with extra calmness.

"But I asked him nicely to give it back and he won't!" Sophia thumbed her foot down for emphasis and made Emma laugh.

"What do you say we distract him with some waffles to give it up?"

Sophia's sneaky smile appeared on her face "I'm gona start the waffle maker"

"That's my girl" Emma patted her on her head as she spun around and run off.

A moment later the voices from the kitchen, that sounded like arguing, made Killian sigh for a second time "Be nice!" he shouted back to them before he pulled the covers off him and got out of the bed unwillingly.

Emma crossed the room to place her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek sweetly, which made him forget everything else and feel like the luckiest man on earth.

"Just be patient till tonight" she whispered in his ear "they going camping with my dad"

Killian pulled back to look her in the eyes while raising one eyebrow with his own unique way "they are?"

"uh huh" Emma leaned forward a bit and bite his earlobe gently just enough to make him shiver "just till tonight" she promised again and pulled back, leaving a grinning Killian standing at his spot for several seconds after she left the room.

"What the little minions are doing?" Killian asked as he walked into the kitchen just to find Sophia and Peter moving stuff on the kitchen table for the breakfast. Sophia as the oldest and more responsible one was carrying the plates and forks, and little Peter was responsible for the napkins and the milk witch he was holding into his tiny hands and he was following his sister in tow.

Killian had to smile to the adorable picture in front of him. His two little precious children growing up so fast, but just to become more wonderful with every day passing. And his beautiful wife, now cooking the breakfast and taking care of their little family in the best way possible.

Family.

Strange how he never thought he would find such a blessing again in his life. After the first attempt that got destroyed so brutally, he always thought that this was his one and only chance and he had missed it.

But life had other plans for him. He was given a second chance. A chance in happiness again which was so fulfilling and so complete that he never dared to dreamed of.

"Papa" His son shouted excited to see his dad and run towards him trying his best not to stumble on his way.

Killian picked him up and hugged him close to him while he dropped a kiss to his dark hair. Their little boy, a perfect combination of his parents, having his dad's pitch black hair falling wild on his forehead and his mom's bright green eyes. Completing the puzzle of their little family.

"Hey little man?" he greeted his son just in time for Sophia to come around and hug his legs and spill a fast 'morning dad' before she run off to grab a plate with grilled bacon from Emma's hand to place it on the table.

"Good morning to you too milady" That made Sophia giggle, she stated to her parents that she old enough for many things now, but her father always made her laugh like a silly little girl whenever he was talking 'funny' to her.

"So what's with the festive breakfast this morning?" Killian asked while he took a seat around the table with little Peter still in his arms.

"Today we leaving daddy. You forgot? We going camping with grandpa" Sophia stated

"Is that so?" Killian looked at Peter now with wide questioning eyes and a face that made Peter giggle before he nodded his head mater-of-factly.

"Aye" Peter answered, mimicking his father's talking

"Are you ready little pirate? I heard the lake has hidden treasures at the bottom"

Peter's eyes widen in realization of his father's words "readlly?

Killian nodded his head pretty strongly "aha! I'm telling you, papa has a map"

"Readlly?" Peter asked louder, clearly excited now.

"You better get your backpack ready you two, Papa will be here soon." Emma interrupted as she placed the last plates on the table and sat down herself.

"I've got them all ready mama" Sophia informed her "mine and Peter's as well"

"You did? Ah that's a good girl. Now that you'll leave I want you to take care of your brother, alright? Keep an eye on him cause papa tent to get too excited with campfires and marshmallows to watch over him all the time"

"Don't worry mama, I will" Sophia ensured her responsibly. While Peter was clapping his hands happily singing "Masmelow!" again and again.

Killian had to laugh "alright kiddos, let's eat while we still have time" he reminded them and cut off a bite out of his waffle to feed it to Peter.

Yup, life was great again. No more sadness, no more sorrow. Just plain happiness.

* * *

 _ **The end**_


End file.
